


Kissou

by snekwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, I had to write this I JUST HAD TO, Zombizou spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/pseuds/snekwami
Summary: What really happened in the bus during Zombizou.





	Kissou

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it so hard oh my gosh, this episode saved me

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a close call, that’s all…”

Juleka’s heart was racing so fast she could practically hear it over the bus’s engine. How close had she been to losing Rose this time? Too close. The zombies had almost got her, and it wasn’t the first time Juleka had to watch her best friend being attacked by akuma villains. Paris was an unlucky city these days. It happened again, and again, and again, and…

Her thoughts drifted away as Rose leaned closer to her. They were already close, of course, here at the back of the bus, with Juleka’s arm draped around her, their hands clasped together. It wasn’t unusual. Rose often needed physical reassurance to comfort her.

And yet… something about this time, just felt… _different_.

Perhaps it was all the sacrifices their classmates had made for them to get to this point unscathed. Perhaps it was the feeling of looming dread settling into them, as if they were in a real zombie horror movie, the ones that Juleka loved to watch on Saturday nights with Rose hiding away in her arms.

Perhaps it was the fact that this time, it didn’t seem so easy.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were used to taking on akumas, that was their job. They struggled sometimes, sure, but they managed to get it done without too much difficulty. But what if one day they failed? What if that day was _today?_

What if, somehow, Juleka lost Rose forever?

She trusted the heroes to take care of things, of course she did. But with Rose resting oh-so-close beside her, that shaky smile on her face, the warmth of her hands clutching on tight to Juleka’s in barely-hidden fear…

Juleka wanted to say something. There were so many things she wanted to tell Rose, so many things she had kept hidden and never had the courage to mention. This could be her last chance to say it. The zombies might get the better of the heroes, they all might be doomed, and Rose would never know the truth about how Juleka felt. Unless she said it right now.

Rose was shaking a little now, seemingly feverish – was that from fear? Juleka pulled her a little closer. Rose turned her face to look up at her with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, their noses almost touching, their anxious breaths mixing together in the tiny space between them.

They were so close. It had never been _this_ close before. Never so close to defeat, so close to losing, so close to giving up, so close to _each other…_

And then Rose closed that gap.

It took a few moments to sink in. Everything seemed to stop for a few seconds. The raging of the bus engine faded, far away, the thought of the heroes and their remaining classmates sitting just a few metres away ceasing to matter.

Somewhere deep inside the rational part of Juleka’s brain, she knew that the zombie apocalypse was no time for kissing. They could be pulled apart at any moment.

But Rose was really _kissing her_ , and she wasn’t asleep, she wasn’t dreaming, this was really happening, and she had wanted this so much! This might be her last chance, and she wasn’t going to waste it. Forget zombies, forget akumas, forget everything. The only one that mattered was Rose.

Precious, soft, warm, beautiful Rose, this delicate flower in a wasteland of empty braindead vessels. Even her lips were soft, and her hair was soft, and her breaths were soft when she pulled away for a second, and her voice was soft when she whispered something, and those soft hands pulled Juleka into a kiss again before she could process what the whispers had said…

_“Kissou…”_

Wait…

Kissou?

Wasn’t that what the zombies had been saying?

But no, it couldn’t be – Rose couldn’t be a – no! _No!_

Juleka gasped and pushed Rose away, falling to the floor with a hand over her mouth as the bus hit a jolt in the road. The others all turned to look but Juleka barely even registered it – her eyes were on Rose. Her Rose, who had just been kissing her a second ago, and now turned around to look at her too.

But that wasn’t her Rose.

It was a lovesick zombie.

No, this couldn’t be happening. How had Rose got infected? She had been fine just now! And if the zombification took time to kick in, then…

Juleka scrambled back in horror. Her own brain was starting to feel fuzzy. Lucid thoughts were slipping away. She sat back up on the bus seat, hands to her head, desperately trying to keep herself grounded – but no. Everything around her was a blur. Rose rushing towards the others, trying to attack them, oh, so it was going to end like this after all…

The last true thought Juleka had before losing her mind completely was one that broke her heart more than being turned into a zombie could ever do. Rose hadn’t kissed her because she loved her, the way Juleka did. This feverish, shaken first kiss had not been the special moment she wanted it to be.

Rose had kissed her because she was a _zombie_ , and there was nothing more to it than that.

 

* * *

 

 

This wasn’t the first time Juleka had been taken control of by an akuma villain. Mind control was a familiar occurrence to the citizens of Paris, who were used to dealing with things like this daily. So when she suddenly awoke back on the bus, blinking the healing magic out of her vision, it didn’t faze her at all.

Within a split-second she remembered.

_Rose._

She looked down to see that Rose was in her arms already. She was okay – oh, thank god, she was okay!

Juleka wrapped her in a hug without even thinking. Relief flooded through her when she felt Rose hugging her back, those soft, warm arms around her that she hoped would never let go. She barely even noticed when Alix rushed over and joined the hug – thank goodness she was okay too. Ladybug and Chat Noir had saved the day, once again, and everything was back to normal for now. Every sacrifice had counted for something, and all her friends were back.

Juleka carried on hugging Rose long after Alix had left to go look for the others. No one seemed to care, the driver not coming back to claim the bus or anything like that. Her mind was whirring. Though the events from earlier were hard to remember, she was half sure Rose had really kissed her, and half heartbroken at the fact that it was under the influence of an akuma, and not a real kiss.

“Juleka?”

Rose had whispered it into her ear, so softly, her breaths moving wisps of Juleka’s hair.

“Yeah Rose?”

Rose hugged her tighter all of a sudden, going right up on tiptoes, and pressing herself right against Juleka so much that it was hard to breathe. And when she whispered the next sentence, so quiet that it was hard to catch, Juleka was sure that she stopped breathing at all.

“The kiss was real.”

Hope shot through Juleka’s veins, her limbs feeling like jelly from all the emotional turmoil she’d gone through today, her knees weak.

It was real? It had actually been real?

“I promise!” Rose said now, sniffing a little. “I don’t remember the end of it at all, but I was just so scared we were all going to lose and I would never get to do it, so I did, and I’m sorry it was my fault that you turned into a zombie halfway through and… and… I really l-like you, and…”

The tears running down Rose’s cheeks were dripping onto Juleka now. She didn’t care. She pulled away a little, held Rose’s shoulders, and looked right into her eyes.

“I love you, Rose.”

Oh, it felt so good to say. So right. And seeing the sweet smile lighting up her best friend’s face was the best feeling in the world.

“Oh! Well I love you too Juleka!” Rose laid those gentle hands on the sides of Juleka’s face, so warm, like sunshine incarnate in a world full of darkness. “Um… do you want to kiss again? A proper one this time?”

Of course she did. She wanted it more than anything. It had been so long since she’d fallen in love with Rose, so long she was used to hiding away her feelings, watching her cute friend from behind a glass wall that she was too afraid to break through. But now there was no wall holding them apart. Now they were together, and they’d made it through the apocalypse. Nothing could stop them now.

“Yes,” Juleka whispered in reply, before leaning forward and resuming their lost kiss from earlier, this time for good.


End file.
